Sickness
by UltimateSTH
Summary: Have you ever wondered how it is to be stuck with a demon? One that could potentially come out and turn your world upside down at possible any moment? Well Sonic knows how it is, but he's not gonna let his super form break him...or at least try and stop him.


_**The characters are fully clothed here, just in case it wasn't obvious.**_

* * *

Fire consumed the world, ruins where in place of civilization, grey clouds where in the air and corpses...or what appeared to be corpses where laying around.

It was something he was surrounded by a large portion of his life, it was surprising he hasn't got bored of it already.

With a swipe from his hand, he sended an arc shaped blast that that plowed through a large portion of the ruins.

Nowadays, it was all the same: burn, kill, torture, show off and other atrocious acts that he lost count of.

He landed on the ground, the golden aura that surrounds his body burned through anything it came in contact with.

There was barely any opposition, the cannon fodder this planet calls "resistance" could barely do anything to him even when they were at their peak, much less now after the constant blows they took after years of fighting him.

He walked around with his hands on his pockets, leaving scorch marks on the ground due to his aura.

Silver was more of a challenge, but that was like comparing dirt to the worms inside the dirt, barely an step up, it was funny though that he managed to see the kid grow up to fourteen and not kill him or any of his ancestors during his rampages, maybe it was luck...or maybe he was lazy, the two may overlap.

He looked up to see one statue of one of his friends from long ago: amy, in a very poor condition because no one could take care of it anymore.

Even back when he started his reign of terror, he hardly faced opposition, perhaps his former friends may have given him a good fight at the time of their deaths, but that was it.

He charged chaos energy on his eyes and launched eye beams towards the statue, the impact was that of a nuke, blowing a large portion of the area around him, not that it hurt him.

He needed to find something new, maybe he could travel to another planet? He loved exploring, could fly at the speed of light, could breath in space and with how large the universe is, he probably never get bored, ehhh he'll find something else to do in this planet for now, he save that idea for later.

After the dust cleared, Super Sonic stood there unamused, he shrugged and flew somewhere else.

* * *

Sonic woke up, he was sweating heavily and breathing sharply.

"This is getting old" He grunted.

It wasn't his first nightmare, nor it will be the last probably, they all related the atrocities he commited, he could commit and may commit in his super form.

They were one of the things that slowly torn up the thing he called sanity.

" **If you think about it, you're like a cancer to this world, you slowly kill it** ".

That and his evil half himself.

" **You can just give up and won't have to suffer through this, you are the one that's putting himself through this, you masochist** ".

His evil half always tried to tear him down with negative messages, telling him how much he sucked and all that jazz, he always ignored him.

" **You can ignore me, but the stuff i said is true and you know that** ".

He wasn't affected by it.

" **Really? the bags on your eyes, that frown on your face, those dead looks on your eyes and your overall demeanor tell me otherwise** ".

He didn't know why he listened to him anyways, he was just some idiot and-

Sonic felt pain that soared through his body, he ended up on his knees as he tried to suppress Super's control over his body, but it was futile as Super just increased the pain, it got to the point he even spit out blood from his mouth.

The pain stopped, even then Sonic was still on the ground.

" **Don't underestimate me you moron, I'm the one who's in charge here so know your place!** ".

He could also send pain through his whole body, another thing that added to what Sonic was going through.

He could do somethings with his body by manipulating the chaos energy in it, despite that it was limited and he couldn't gain complete control, no as long as he didn't let him.

So that's why he seeked out to break him emotionally, so he could no longer stop him and as much as he hated to admit, he was making some progress.

But regardless of that, he will make sure he doesn't win, no matter what.

" **Keep telling yourself that** ".

Anyways, he doubted that he's gonna sleep again anyways, so better get going.

He was currently in the outskirts of shamar, he was supposed to bring some stuff from professor pickle's laboratory here, he figured out that he could rest a bit before going there.

He watched the beautiful night sky, he could see the stars shining bright and one of the moons.

"This is a really beautiful night" He said.

And with that he speed off into shamar.

 _ **Sonic: Do you enjoy torturing me? Do you enjoy watching me suffer? Do you get off on this? You sadist.**_

 ** _Now that you mention it...yes i do._**

 ** _Sonic: grrrrr._**

 ** _He left...eh whatever._**

 ** _Hi readers, Here i come with another STH fic, this was sorta inspired by Sonic The Comic Online and some other fics._**

 ** _The evil version of Super Sonic is a very useful tool for angst involving Sonic, don't you think?._**

 ** _Yeah, i like torturing Sonic, it's kinda fun actually, though not all fics involving him are gonna be angsty, so don't worry._**

 ** _Anyways, i hope you like this fic, i don't know when i will write the next chapter, my schedule is kinda random anyways._**

 ** _Catch ya later._**

 ** _PS: If you're wondering about the "one of the moons" thing, in riders there seems to be two moons in the Sonic planet, so i'm going with that._**


End file.
